


The Flowers Fall

by amyfortuna



Series: Lifebonds [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-02-12
Updated: 2000-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 20:40:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jedi life-bonds and the end result, take two.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flowers Fall

As soon as the Sith, sliced cleanly in half, had fallen into the pit, Obi-Wan made his way over to his master's side and collapsed next to him. 

"Don't shut me out," he whispered frantically. 

"It will hurt, Obi-Wan." 

"I can't live without you anyway. Please let me in -- oh love, in death or life, we said..." 

He felt Qui-Gon sigh, letting go of his shields, and suddenly horrible pain washed over him, twisting his insides, but oh, blessed relief, Qui-Gon was with him also; they were together even in this.... 

Nothing was said. Their bodies fighting a losing battle with the pain, their minds now connected in the deepest of ways, and they knew, this time they would never separate. 

Much later, when some from the Queen's army came to look for them, they found the Jedi entwined together, lying dead on the floor, vague smiles on their faces, only one bearing any sign of a physical wound. 


End file.
